


Und heute bin ich...

by Faeniel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Arbeitslos, Don't Judge Me, Ein hilfloser Versuch witzig zu sein, F/M, Job Center, Unemployed, funny (kind of)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeniel/pseuds/Faeniel
Summary: Wenn Gandalf, Thranduil, Faramir und Tauriel plötzlich sehen, dass sie eigentlich arbeitslos sind und defintiv umschulen müssen....





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Auch zu finden auf ff.de
> 
> Und falls jdm die Muse hat das zu übersetzen, nur zu ^^

Im Schutz der Morgendämmerung schlurft eine vermummte Gestalt eilig durch Thal, das seit seinem Wiederaufbau in altem Glanz erstrahlt. Die hochgewachsene Person bleibt vor einem kleinen Eckhaus einer Seitengasse stehen, über dessen Eingang ein neues Schild im leichten Wind schwankt. Eilig drückt er die Tür eine Spalt auf, schlüpft elegant hinein und verschließt sie eben so schnell wieder.  
„Willkommen im Jobcenter Thal“ steht dort mit schwarzen, geschwungenen Lettern.

 

Der Raum hinter der Tür ist eng, aber gemütlich mit einer kleinen Sitzgruppe und einem Tresen ausgestattet. Mehrere Öllampen erleuchten 5 Personen, drei von ihnen haben auf der Bank sowie einem Hocker Platz genommen, zwei weitere stehen.   
Als der Neuankömmling eintritt, den Mantel jedoch anbehält und sich setzt beginnt ein etwas dicklicher Mann gut gelaunt zu sprechen: „Ah, jetzt sind wir ja endlich vollzählig. Ich bin Rudi, euer Jobberater und das hier“, er deutet auf die neben im stehende Frau, „ist Maja, meine Assistentin und Sekretärin. Als erstes möchte ich, dass ihr alle euch der Reihe nach vorstellt und kurz erzählt, weshalb ihr einen neuen Job braucht.“ Die restlichen vier Anwesenden rutschen unruhig auf ihren Plätzen umher.   
Was für eine Blamage es überhaupt war, hier zu sein. Ein alter, gebrechlich wirkender Mann mit langem Bart überwindet sich schließlich, zu beginnen:“Hmpff, mein Name ist Gandalf und ich suche eine neue Beschäftigung, weil seit der Vernichtung des Einen Rings niemand mehr einen alten Zauberer braucht“, die letzten Worte waren zu einem schwer verständlichen Genuschel geworden, verursacht durch einen plötzlichen Tränenausbruch seitens des Maia.   
Der junge Mann neben ihm tätschelt etwas unbeholfen die Schulter des Zauberers, bevor er selbst unsicher und kleinlaut zu sprechen beginnt:“ Ich heiße Faramir und ich bin hier weil der verdammte König von Gondor keinen Truchsessen mehr braucht und ich es keine 24 Studenten am Tag mit meiner Frau aushalte.“ Die zierliche Gestalt neben ihm blitzt ihn wütend an: „Habt Ihr etwa etwas gegen Frauen? Wollt ihr sagen, sie sind schwächer als Ihr?“, der Dolch der Elbin glitzert im Schein der Flammen. „Ruhig Blut, Leute. Ich sagte doch: Keine Waffen! Und sicher hat der werte Herr Faramir nichts gegen Frauen im Allgemeinen. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?“, bat Rudi seelenruhig, woraufhin die Frau etwas murmelt und nicht nur den Dolch sondern auch diverse weitere Ausrüstung in ihrer Tasche verschwinden lässt.  
„Ich bin Tauriel und bin arbeitslos, weil ein gewisser König meine Posten gestrichen hat. Von wegen, es gäbe keinen Gefahren mehr, seit der Vernichtung des Bösen. Bla,bla,bla. Es gibt IMMER Dinge zu töten.“  
„Und besagter König hat damit die vollkommen richtige Entscheidung getroffen!“, der letzte der hinzu gekommen war, springt theatralisch auf und fuchtelt mit seinem Händen vor Tauriels Gesicht herum.   
„Thranduil?, stoßen alle Arbeitslosen gleichzeitig verwundert aus. Dieser schnaubt nur kurz und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch: “Was? Mein Sohn hat mich in Ruhestand versetzt. Ist das meine Schuld? Nein! Also tut nicht so, als wäre ich der Einzige, den man hier nie erwartet hätte.“ „Leggi ist König?“, die Augen der Elbin glitzern vielsagend, woraufhin der Ex-König des Waldlandreiches misstrauisch die zweite Augenbraue hebt: “Jaaaa...wieso?“ „Nur so“,setzt sie hektisch hinterher.

„Wie auch immer. Willkommen in der ersten Jobbörse Ardas!“, freudig reibt sich Rudi die Hände. „Auf Grundlage eurer Lebensläufe haben wir, Maja und ich, bereits ein paar potentielle Arbeiten für euch ausgesucht, damit es heute gleich losgehen kann.“  
Und als unsere Helden das schelmische Glänzen in den Augen des Mannes sehen bereuen sie sofort, überhaupt hergekommen zu sein.   
Naja, bis auf Gandalf, der ist eingenickt und träumt von einer gewissen blondhaarigen Elbin.


	2. Tag 1

Thranduil:

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst!“, entgeistert starrt der ehemalige König den Kittel an, den ihm Maja entgegenhält, „Das mache ich nicht! Keine Chance! Das ist ein modisches No-Go!“ „Thranduil, ich bitte sie, probieren sie es wenigstens, der Kittel sieht angezogen nicht so schlimm aus, wie sie denken. Glauben sie mir, es wird ihnen gut tun etwas für die Allgemeinheit zu tun.“ „Oh nein! Ich werde diese Kreatur nicht anfassen! Niemals! Das ist eine Ausgeburt Mordors!“ „Jetzt reicht es aber! Sie werden heute verdammt nochmal als Altenpfleger arbeiten, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht! Wenn sie sterblich wären würden sie mittlerweile genauso aussehen!“ „Igitt! Sagen sie so etwas nicht, die Vorstellung allein lässt mich altern und meine Falten tiefer werden. Sie verunstalten mich!“   
Maja seufzte, das würde nicht leicht werden, dabei wollte sie doch nur, dass der Elb etwas mehr Mitleid mit allen Sterblichen hatte. 

Tauriel:

„Ha ha ha! Platz da! Tauri kommt gefloooogen!“, panische Schreie hallen durch das Bürogebäude, gefolgt von Schmerzenslauten, „Tauriel! Was tun sie da?? Sie sollen PUTZEN nicht FLUTEN!“, der dickliche Rudi versucht vergeblich wieder auf die Beine zukommen, rutscht dabei jedoch erneut aus. Als er es dann doch endlich schafft, dauert es nicht lange und etwas rotes zischt an ihm vorbei.   
Fast erleichtert seine Klientin wiedergefunden zu haben versucht er sie zu packen und ihre „Putzaktion“ zu unterbrechen.   
Patsch! Schon liegen sie beide am Boden inmitten mehrere zentimeterhohen Seifenlauge, die Tauriel vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit im gesamten Gebäude verteilt hatte.   
Rudi versucht die kichernde Elbin wütend anzufunkeln, was ihm in Anbetracht ihres Zustandes nicht leicht fällt. Die Haare verknotet und klatschnass, ebenso die weiße Kleidung. Das Gesicht gerötet, die Augen schelmisch glitzernd. Kreuz und quer um den Körper hatte sie Lappen geschwungen und war damit auf der Seife durch die Gänge gerauscht und gerutscht.   
Der Mann aus Thal seufzt, Putzfrau war eindeutig nichts für eine im Geiste Neunjährige. 

Faramir: 

„Au. Au. Au. AUA!“  
Maja war froh als sie Thranduil endlich dazu bewegen konnte aus der Männertoilette zu kommen und wenigstens ein Spiel mit der alten Frau zu spielen, wobei auch das nur Androhung von Shampooentzug geklappt hatte.   
Und jetzt sitzt sie hier neben einem verheulten Faramir beim örtlichen Heiler und pustet seit 20 Minuten ununterbrochen seinen Daumen an. Langsam wird es ihr zu bunt.  
„Faramir sie sind erwachsen! Sie haben gekämpft und Kreaturen getötet und jetzt heulen sie wie ein Schlosshund?!“ „Sagen sie dieses Wort nicht...“, ein erneuter Heulkrampf bringt den jungen Mann dazu seinen Gesicht in Majas dunklen Haaren zu vergraben und sie beherzt voll zu schiefen, zu sabbern und zu rotzen.   
Es war doch nur ein klitzekleiner Biss von einem rosa Pudel?! Durch einen dicken Handschuh!   
„Tiere sind bööö-höö-se!“   
Also kein zukünftiger Tierarzt. Schade. 

Gandalf:

„Weiche! Ich sage weiche! Du kannst nicht vorbei! Ahhhhhh....!“, der alte Maia fuchtelt beherzt mit einer seltsamen Apparatur und mit vor Konzentration verzerrtem Gesicht vor einer Tür herum, hinter der er seltsame Geräusche vernommen hatte.  
Rudi besieht sich die ganze Szene äußerst zufrieden, solange bis sich die Holztür knarrend öffnet und Gandalf kreischend herumwirbelt.   
„Eiiiin Geist!!! Ein Monster! Ein Balrog sucht mich heim!“   
Mit einem beherzten Satz hechtet er auf die alte Bäuerin zu, die den „Geisterjäger“ anheuerte und nun angespannt im Flur steht.   
Naja, mittlerweile liegt sie. Der Zauberer hat sie bei seiner überstürzten Flucht ganz einfach übersehen.   
„Gandalf, stehen sie auf“, Rudi ist niedergeschlagen. Ein Geisterjäger der Angst vor einer schwarzen Streunerkatze hatte lässt sich nicht sonderlich gut vermarkten und so nimmt er den verdatterten alten Mann an die Hand und verspricht im einen Lolli, wenn dieser den Versuch, den Jüngeren zu umklammern, aufgibt.


	3. Tag 2

Thranduil:

„Das kann ich nicht tun! Das können Sie doch nicht tun!“, Thranduil ist außer sich.   
Ein, zwei Zentimeter sind ja noch so verkraftbar, aber gleich 2,5cm! „Das geht nicht, ich weigere mich. So eine Verstümmelung kann ich nicht hinnehmen, geschweige denn verursachen!“, trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, dass ihm die Schere in dabei den Unterarm blutig gekratzte ignoriert er.   
Irgendwo war der Spaß zu Ende und wenn er seinen Standpunkt unter Schmerzen und Lebenseinsatz verteidigen muss, diese Ungerechtigkeit wird er nicht zulassen.   
„Sie haben doch Gefühle! Denken Sie etwa, diese kleinen unschuldigen Wesen spüren das nicht?“, hilfesuchend dreht sich der silberblonde Elb zu Maja um, die zur Beruhigung der Nerven gerade den siebten Kaffee trinkt und sich genervt die Schläfen massiert.   
Und sie Idiotin dachte, Friseur wäre der ideale Beruf für einen Pflegeprodukte-versessenen Sindar.  
Tja, falsch gedacht.

Tauriel:

„Einheit 1, halten sie sich bereit, das Opfer verlässt in wenigen Sekunde das Gebäude“  
Hochkonzentriert kniet die rothaarige Elbin zusammen mit einigen Männern hinter einem Heuwagen, ein Pfeil im Bogen angelegt und auf das Signal wartend.   
„Einheit 1, Angriff“  
Tauriel schießt aus ihrer Deckung hervor und ist dabei einen Schuss abzugeben, als jemand hysterisch „Haaalt!“ kreischt.  
Naja, nicht jemand sondern sie selbst.   
„Wieso hat mir niemand gesagt das ER das Zielobjekt ist?!“  
Die restlichen Männer halten irritiert inne, der Plan ist sowieso vereitelt.   
Die Elbin starrt den Elb an, der soeben den Laden verlassen hatte. Der amtierende Buschkönig starrt sie mit großen blauen Baby-Augen an, bevor er zu wimmern beginnt und „Daddy!“-kreischend davon flitzt.   
Ein großer bleicher Ork, der Kopf der Operation, kommt auf sie zu und grölt ihr ins spitzte Ohr:  
„Ich hasse dich! Jetzt hat er das einzige Glitzereinhorn, das jemals auf den Markt kommen wird!“  
Und somit kann Rudi „Attentäterin“ ebenfalls von Tauriels Berufeliste streichen.

Faramir:

„Maja! Retten Sie mich! Bitte! Es bringt mich um!“  
Faramir sprang in die rettenden Arme der Assistentin, sehr zur Belustigung der kleinen Ungeheuer, vor denen er sich zu retten versucht.  
„Ich spüre diese Bakterien förmlich, Sie doch auch, oder etwa nicht? Sie kriechen in meine Knochen und lassen mich erkranken...“   
Mitleidlos lässt die junge Frau ihn fallen.   
„Werter Herr, Knochenbrüche sind keinesfalls ansteckend und jetzt sind sie artig und heitern Sie die Kinder auf!“, zum Ende des Satzes wird ihre Stimme so hoch, dass der Gondorianer seine Hände auf die grüne Perücke patscht und alles verspricht, sogar, ein guter Krankenhausclown zu sein. 

Gandalf:

„Und hier haben wir das neueste Schmuckstück der aktuellen 'Auenland'-Kollektion. Ein todschickes Kleid in Wickeloptik für die modebewusste Frau. Hergestellt aus Elronds alter Unterwäsche und damit eine absolute, jahrhundertealte Rarität. Nur heute nur jetzt für ein Schnäppchen von einer Truhe Drachengold.“, ein ganz in pink gekleideter Gandalf schwebt seit Stunden auf Wolke rosarot. Endlich kann er sein ganzes Talent an die Frau bringen und „Modepolizei!“ kreischend durch die Stadt schweben.  
„Gandalf, sie haben dieser Frau gerade eine Leichentuch angedreht. Respekt!“, Rudi ist begeistert, es scheint als hätte er bereits am zweiten Tag eine neue Berufung als Mode Guru für den alten Herrn gefunden. „Ein...Was?! Das war für mich!!!“

Der Tag endet für die beiden Männer mit einem Besuch bei der örtlichen Polizei wegen Diebstahls und schwerer Körperverletzung...


	4. Tag 3

Thranduil:

„Augen auf! Hintern rein und Brust raus, Schätzchen! Wir tanzen hier nicht den Ententanz!“, eine Frau mit bereits angegrautem Haar schiebt Maja beiseit und hüpft um eine kaum erkennbare Person herum, deren Haare zu einem 50cm hohen Turm gedreht und mit Blüten geschmückt wurden. Die langen Beine stecken in wadenhohen Lacklederstiefeln und das Tüllkleid macht selbst Arwens Kleidung Konkurrenz.   
Und dann ist es soweit, der Applaus erschallt, der Vorhang hebt sich..  
...und Thranduil stolziert mit gehobenen Kinn über den Catwalk.

Tauriel:

„Nimm doch endlich die Hand runter, was ist denn? Du musst schon darauf achten was ich sage, hörst du mir überhaupt zu, wenn ich etwas erkläre? Die Aufgabe ist nun wirklich nicht sooo schwer“, mittlerweile genervt huscht die rothaarige Elbin von Schüler zu Schüler, „Hey, da drüben das wird doch! Vorsicht...das war ein fataler Fehler, so lernst du es nie. Konzentrier dich doch ein einziges Mal. Na also, mit der richtigen Technik klappt es doch!“  
„Tauriel!“, plötzlich reißt Rudi die Klassenzimmertür auf und schlägt die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, „Sie sollen Matheunterricht geben, nicht Schwertkampf!“   
„Mathe, habe ich noch nie verstanden...“, kommt es kleinlaut zurück.

Faramir:

„Herr Faramir, es ist soweit, wir sollten gehen sonst wird es ungemütlich.“  
„Nein, nur noch kurz, es ist gerade so spannend...!“  
„Sie wollen Ihm nicht im Weg sein, das wird Ihnen das Leben kosten! Er ist unberechenbar!“  
„Nur noch drei Sekunden...“, vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft kniet Faramir auf dem Boden, ungeachtet der bevorstehenden Gefahr.  
„Haben Sie die verdammte Gesteinsprobe jetzt? Er glüht schon...!“, Maja steht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.  
Wieso will er denn nicht verstehen, dass der Vulkan jeden Moment ausbrechen kann?  
Nur noch wenige Minuten und der Gondorianer ist ein etwas zu kross gebratener Vulkanologe.

Gandalf:

„Es brennt! Wir brauchen Hilfe!“, eine junge Frau rennt durch ihr Dorf. Eimerketten werden gebildet, doch es reicht nicht.  
Ein Baby schreit, eine Hund bellt und es gibt nur eine Rettung, doch die lässt sich nicht blicken.   
Oder etwa doch? Da hinten am Horizont. Es sieht fast aus wie ein Adler, oder doch ein Nazgul?   
Die Frau bemerkt es als Erste. „Ist er es wirklich? Tatsächlich!“, jetzt sehen es auch die Anderen, „Das ist er!.... Gandi!! Gandi im Gewandi! Wir brauchen dich!“  
Und so kommt der alte Zauberer getragen von einem Adler angerauscht und brüllt bereits aus der Ferne: „Ich rette euch! Feuer bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer!“  
Und Rudi ist nicht der einzige der versucht sich noch in Sicherheit zu bringen...


	5. Tag 4

Thranduil:

„OMG! Nein!“, unser geliebter König steht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch, seine babyblauen Äuglein glitzern bereits verdächtig, „Welcher Unhold war das?! Ich werde mich rächen. Meine Wut sei dir gewiss, Unbekannter!“   
Maja weiß nicht genau worum es geht, obwohl sie lediglich wenige Meter neben ihm steht, aber das Getümmel und die wütend gebrüllten Parolen übertönen selbst den schrillsten Schrei des Elben.  
Anfangs stürzte sich Thranduil noch mit Begeisterung in voller Montur in die Menschenfluten, die Demonstration der „Monarchiegegner“muss seiner Meinung nach dringend gestoppt werden, aber jetzt ist sein gesamter Kampfgeist verloren, bis zu dem Moment... als er den Schuldigen sieht.   
Ein junger Bursche, den Thrandi noch Sekunden zuvor zu Boden drückte. „Rache! Stirb du unbarmherziger Verstümmler!!“  
Der angehende Polizist muss sich jetzt wegen Körperverletzung verantworten. Der Grund? Ein abgebrochener Fingernagel...

 

Tauriel:

„Nieder mit dir, du Ausgeburt Mordors!“, mit einem beunruhigenden Funkeln in den Augen lässt die Elbin das Messer immer und immer wieder niedersausen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache das ihr Opfer bereits seit einiger Zeit tot ist und bei jedem Schlag ein älterer Mann neben ihr aufheult. Als dieser versuchte sie aufzuhalten, konnten nur Rudis enorme Reflexe und die Tatsache, dass der Tauriel inzwischen etwas kennt, schlimmere Verletzungen verhindern.   
Endlich beendet die rothaarige Frau ihr tun und stemmt stolz die verschmierten Hände in die Hüften, „Fertig! Diese Kreatur wird niemandem mehr Schaden zufügen!“   
„Außer den Leuten, die an den Knochensplittern im Fleisch ersticken, das Sie so wunderbar zu Hack verarbeitet haben!“  
Wessen Idee, war es Tauriel zum Metzger zu schicken? Ach genau... seine...

Faramir:

Es ist warm. Zu warm für den jungen Mann. Die Schweißtropfen brennen in seinen Augen und eine Strähne kitzelt seine Nase. Seine Kleidung bringt ihn um den Verstand: Die Hose rutscht immer tiefer, das Oberteil kratzt und ist höllisch schwer. Seit gefühlten Stunden steht er in der prallen Sonne und kann nichts daran ändern.  
Dazu kommt, dass eine Biene viel zu nahe vor seinem Gesicht herumschwirrt und alles juckt und stinkt, der junge Truchsess will nicht wissen, wer die Klamotten vor ihm getragen hat.  
„Und...Aktion“   
„Wie bitte? Es geht jetzt erst los?“, Faramir kann nicht mehr anders, entnervt wirft er die Lorbeeren. Naja, eher die Blätter  
„Verdammt, Sie sollen bloß einen dämlichen Baum spielen! Sie sind unfähig, so kann ich nicht arbeiten! Raaaus!“, brüllt der Regisseur daraufhin hysterisch von seinem schattigen Stuhl, zwischen zwei Bissen Erdbeeren, die ihm Maja in den Mund stopfen muss, über den Platz.   
Das war's, er wird nie im Leben wieder schauspielern oder... baumspielern

Gandalf:

Es ist soweit, Mittelerdes angesagteste Volksmusikgruppe tritt in Thal auf.  
Seit Wochen sind die Tickets ausverkauft, der Schwarzmarkt mit eben diesen hat in den letzten Tagen floriert und seit Beginn der Dämmerung strömen immer mehr Fans zur Bühne.  
Hauptgesprächsthema ist der neue Leadsänger mit der mega Stimme.  
Auch Rudi hat sich unter die größtenteils minderjährigen Musikliebhaber gemischt, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl.   
Wieso wird in dem Moment klar, als Gandalf auf die Bühne hüpft und anfängt mit unmenschlich hoher Stimme „Ein Bett im Kornfeld“ zu kreischen.  
Seine wallende Mähne hat er am Morgen auf Lockenwickler gedreht und seine blaue strassbesetzte Hose fängt die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ein. Die entblößte Brust ziert eine gewaltige Goldkette.  
Die Fans flippen aus, Mädchen fallen in Ohnmacht.  
Und Rudi beschließt demnächst den Psychiater aufzusuchen.

Anm.: „Ein Bett im Kornfeld“ ist von Jürgen Drews


	6. Tag 5

Thranduil:

„Ich verlange lebenslänglich. Mindestens. Was der Angeklagte zu verantworten hat ist absolut unmenschlich, verachtenswert nahezu beleidigend für alle Lebewesen Ardas.“, Thranduil redet sich seit fast 20 Minuten immer weiter in Rage, sein bleiches Gesicht zieren mittlerweile rote Flecken der Wut und seine Fingernägel bohren sich in das Holz seines Tisches.  
Es sind harte Verhandlungen.  
„Ich bitte Sie, es gibt weitaus schlimmere Taten als den Diebstahl eines rosa Haargummis“, versucht ihn der Oberste Richter zu beschwichtigen, er kann den Wutausbruch des Anwalts des kleinen Mädchens keinesfalls nachvollziehen und die junge Klientin scheint sich seines Verhaltens ebenfalls zu schämen.   
„Schlimmeres? SCHLIMMERES? Es ist ein Verbrechen so hässlich zu sein! Rosa zu tragen gehört solchen Kreaturen auf Todesstrafe verboten. ROSA ist die Farbe der Bestaussehenden!“  
„Mein Herr Thranduil“, versucht es jetzt auch Maia, „Es ist doch nur ein kleiner Zwergenjunge“

Tauriel:

„Mir ist langweilig! Langweilig! Langweilig! Langweilig! So unglaublich...“ „Ja, ist gut, wir haben es verstanden, Tauriel!“, Rudi ist genervt. Tödlich genervt. Nach dem Desaster am Vortag dachte er, es würde heute besser werden, aber nix da. „Langweilig!“ Die Elbin quengelt. Seit Stunden und das in einer unglaublichen Lautstärke und mit einer spitzen Schere in der Hand, die sie sich oder den Umstehenden bereits mehrfach fast in alle möglichen Körperteile gerammt hätte. Nadel und Faden konnten sie ihr noch rechtzeitig entreißen.   
Rudi seufzt, wer hätte auch wissen können, dass Tauriel innerhalb von wenigen Stunden eine gesamte Schneiderei lahmlegen konnte.  
Sie hat sämtliche Anwesenden in mehrere Lagen Stoff und Nadeln eingewickelt, diese allerdings so ungeschickt überall platziert, das ein Verlassen des Raumes nahezu unmöglich war. 

Faramir:

„Ok, jetzt schildern sie mir doch bitte einmal ihr Problem, ich bin mir sicher, wir werden eine Lösung finden“, Faramir sitzt mit gefalteten Händen am Schreibtisch, der Hut verdeckt sein halbes Gesicht. Der angeklebte Schnauzer kitzelt zwar, jedoch konnte er nicht widerstehen, die beiden Teile vom Set tags zuvor mitgehen zu lassen.   
Auch wenn Maja es vehement verneint hat, ist er selbst doch der Ansicht, er wirkt durch die beiden Accessoires wissenschaftlicher.  
„Aber sie werden niemandem etwas erzählen, ja?“, die junge Frau, kommt ihm so seltsam bekannt vor, das es ihm unbehaglich wird. Aber wer ein wahrer Mann ist, lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Keinesfalls werte Frau,“ 'oh, wie lange hat er diesen Satz geübt' , „Sie können mir vertrauen, ich nehme meinen Beruf, ach was sage ich, mein Berufung sehr ernst“  
„Also, wissen Sie, mein Mann ist in letzter Zeit kaum noch zu Hause, ständig hat er Ausreden und da glaubte ich natürlich, er hätte ein anderes Mädchen.“  
„Und glauben das nur Sie oder auch andere?“  
„Na, mein Bruder bot sofort an, ihn einen Kopf kürzer zu machen, wortwörtlich aber das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen“, sagt die vermummte Gestalt, wenn auch mit einem zweifelnden Unterton, als wäre das die bessere Alternative gewesen.  
„Nein, das wäre wohl übertrieben“  
„Also habe ich mir auch einen Geliebten gesucht“  
„Ich bezweifle, das das die richtige Lösung ist...“  
„Aber der Idiot von Faramir hat es nicht besser verdient!!“, die zierliche Gestalt ist aufgesprungen und jetzt wird unserem Eheberater auch klar, woher er sie kennt.  
„Eowyn?“

Gandalf:

In kunstvollen Schwüngen und Bögen gleitet der Pinsel geschwind über die Oberfläche, die ausgewählten Farben verbinden sich zu einem harmonischen Ganzen.  
Jeder Strich ist genau kalkuliert gesetzt und abgeschätzt. Unzählige Studien seines Models waren dafür nötig.  
Fließende Übergänge der Töne sind ein Muss, um die Natürlichkeit zu betonen und ein lebendig wirkendes Gemälde zu schaffen.  
Seit Stunden ist Gandafl in sein Kunstwerk vertieft und Rudi hat kaum eine Chance ihn zu unterbrechen und wenn der Apfelkuchen noch so verlockend duftet, der Zauberer arbeitet und will nicht gestört werden.   
„Gandalf, verdammt, Sie sitzen hier seit Stunden, denken Sie doch an ihr Kreuz“  
„Rudi, ich bin Künstler, das hier ist wichtiger als irgendein Holzgebilde“  
„Ich meine Ihren Rücken!“  
„Wie auch immer, hören sie auf meinen Kreativitätsfluss zu unterbrechen“  
„Sie malen seit Stunden und haben nicht mehr als einen handtellergroßen Kreis geschafft!“  
„Wahre Kunst benötigt ihre Zeit...“  
„Kunst?? Sie sollen lediglich einen Zaun braun streichen!“


	7. Epilog

„So, meine Lieben, jetzt ist schon wieder fast eine Woche vorbei und ich muss sagen, leicht war es nicht“, Rudi hat das Wort ergriffen und blickt jetzt jedem Anwesenden der Reihe nach in die Augen,“ Thranduil, ich hörte ihr Sohn hat Sie aufgesucht und Sie gebeten, ihr Amt als König zurück zunehmen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
Vom alten/neuen Düsterwaldkönig kommt nur ein gemurmeltes: „Der Junge ist auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen“  
Woraufhin Tauriel nicht anders kann, als ihrem ehemaligen Chef den Ellenbogen in die Rippen zu jagen. Im Laufe der Woche hat sie jeglichen Respekt vor Autoritätspersonen verloren. Des Blonden Schmerzenslaut nimmt sie mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen zur Kenntnis.  
„Und Tauriel, Thranduil hat mir in einem seiner schwachen Momente bei einem Stückchen Käsekuchen versprochen, Ihr könntet Euren alten Posten jederzeit wieder aufnehmen oder den Prinzen zu Galadriel eskortieren“  
„Weshalb das denn?“  
„Er scheint Euch wohl doch mehr zu mögen, als es den Anschein hat“  
„Das weiß ich doch, ich meine weshalb der Besuch bei der alten Hexe?“  
„Weil mein Sohn in meiner Abwesenheit meinen neuen Elch pink gefärbt hat“, gibt Thranduil eingeschnappt hinzu. ER und schwache Momente, tzz unmöglich, er hatte lediglich einen seiner raren sozialen Tage.  
„Wie auch immer, kommen wir zum nächsten. Faramir, musste sich leider kurzfristig entschuldigen. Maja meinte, nach dem Besuch seiner Frau, hätte er ein leichtes, ähm, Unwohlsein verspürt“ Um ehrlich zu sein hatte Eowyn ihn erst windelweich geprügelt und ihn dann abgeknutscht, weil er doch nicht fremdgegangen war. Aber Rudi ist ein Ehrenmann, also reibt er den anderen diesen amüsanten Fakt nicht unter die Nase.  
„Und zu guter Letzt, Gandalf! Aufwachen, mein Lieber!“  
Der alte Maia ist mal wieder auf dem Stuhl eingenickt und schnarcht genüsslich, nur unterbrochen von schmatzenden Geräuschen und zusammenhanglosen Worten wie 'Galadriel', 'Sahne', 'Kuchen' und 'Pfeife' und nicht einmal der trommelfellsprengende Pfiff des dicklichen Manns kann ihn aus seinen süßen Träumen zurück in die Gegenwart holen.   
„Wir werden ihm wohl ein Schiff nach Valinor organisieren“, kann der Sindar nicht umhin mit einem teuflischen Grinsen hinzuzufügen, man sieht förmlich wie er beginnt Pläne zu schmieden.   
„Bin ich froh, wenn ich Sie alle endlich los bin“, mit diesen abschließenden Worten verlässt Rudi das Büro, die Schlüssel drückt er Maja in die Hand, soll die sich doch um die unangenehmen Kunden kümmern.


End file.
